The present application relates to light fixtures, and more specifically to programmable light fixtures.
Indirect/direct luminaires typically have two or more light sources to provide a direct light output and an indirect light output. The luminaires may be suspended from a ceiling or mounted on a wall, such that the direct light output is oriented toward a floor and the indirect light output is oriented toward a ceiling.